Batman and Robin (Volume 2) Issue 11
Synopsis "Terminus Branded" Jason Todd returns to his Gotham City safe house, hoping for some time to do absolutely nothing. As he prepares to get into bed, he pulls down the covers to find a crowbar lying in it. Suddenly, Damian Wayne is on him, attacking. Damian comments that he had originally thought the crowbar would be tasteless, but then thought it was a good way to show that while Jason was the best Robin at getting hit, he will be the best at doing the hitting. The pair of them spar, as Damian endeavours to prove that he is the best Robin. Damian tries to play on Jason's perceived insecurities regarding his murder at the hands of the Joker, and his feelings of betrayal by Batman. Jason is unperturbed, and comes back with pointed jabs at Damian's heritage as an Al Ghul. Abandoning his katana, Damian uppercuts Jason in the jaw; unsportsmanlike. Jason tries to retaliate, but Damian has already gone - with Jason's Red Hood. Elsewhere in Gotham, the minions of Terminus have begun attacking Gothamites and branding their chests with the symbol of the Batman. Commissioner Gordon and the GCPD have their hands full getting victims to the hospital and taking interviews. He meets with Batman on the roof of Gotham City Police Headquarters, none too pleased that the vigilante he has endorsed is being used against his city. Fortunately, there have been no fatalities. Meanwhile, Terminus orders his people to mark as many citizens with the symbol as possible before morning. Batman and Robin take out as many of the branding goons as they can, trying to preserve innocent life first and foremost. They have to commandeer a truck in order to carry the many victims to the hospital. Elsewhere, Terminus watches the proceedings and is pleased. His plan is in motion; Batman's city is branded. He has nearly 80 minutes left to live before he disintegrates. He administers a special fluid shot that has a profound effect on his physiology. As dawn approaches, Batman is determined to shut down the operations of these branders. He regrets that these criminals have used the very symbol with which he meant to strike fear into their hearts to frighten four million Gothamites into hiding. The people of Gotham have a lot to lose. It will be up to Batman and Robin to prove that the Bat Symbol is a sign that they are on the side of the people, and always will be. At that very moment, a series of explosions in the office towers across the city illuminate the early morning sky. Each of the buildings is emblazoned with a flaming bat-symbol. Angrily, Batman stops the Batmobile and steps out into the street, screaming for his adversaries to leave the city alone. Damian determines that the explosions were detonated remotely. He and Damian rappel up to the roof of one building spotting the terrorists perched up there. He challenges them to come and get him, but a voice comments coldly that it is Batman who is the master at spreading terror; they have learned by watching him. Terminus, now wearing a muscular battle suit, crashes through the wall and warns that it is time for the Batman to reap what he has sown. Appearances "Terminus Branded" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Red Hood *The Joker *James Gordon *Harvey Bullock *Pacelli *Terminus *Scallop *Bootface Locations *Gotham City **West Gotham Docks **Gotham Presbyterian Hospital **Gotham City Police Headquarters Items *Crowbar *Batsignal *Batarang Vehicles *Batmobile Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/batman-and-robin-2011/batman-and-robin-11 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_and_Robin_Vol_2_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-and-robin-terminus-branded/37-345343/ Batman and Robin (Volume 2) Issue 11